vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Goemon
Your evil plans end as of now! AND MY NAME IS NOT FERNANDEZ! IT'S '''GOEMON'!'' Goemon was the main protagonist and titular character of the Goemon series and a former wrestler for VGCW. He was part of the Co-Op team The Mystical Ninjas alongside his best friend Ebisumaru, but the two silently went their seperate ways in Season 12; things would only go from bad to worse for the Mystical Ninja, as he would find himself murdered by M. Bison alongside Guile in the latter half of the season, but he got healthier by the end of the season. In the Goemon series Goemon lives in the town of Edo, Japan, where he usually lazes about with his friend Ebisumaru until the country requires his help, whether it's to rescue a princess, defeat an American general with an army of soldiers in rabbit suits, or stop a bunch of performers from turning the world into a giant stage. Goemon's weapon of choice is a kiseru, a tobacco pipe, and most of the games also allow you to play as his friends, the hammer-wielding Ebisumaru, katana-using Yae, and kunai-throwing Sasuke. Did we mention he also gets to ride a giant mech shaped like himself? Many of the Goemon games feature a lot of Japanese cultural references, as they have a Japanese historical setting. As a result, only a few of them have been released in the west, but that hasn't stopped the series from gaining a cult following there. In VGCW 'Season 5-6: Ganbare, Goemon!' Goemon made a splash debut against the assassin Ezio, showing an early and dominating performance that left the audience stunned and expecting more from this ninja from Japan. He faced off against Dan Hibiki in a Japan vs Japan match (even though Dan's technically from Hong Kong, but...) and made Dan lay down for the three count with no problem. After suffering a loss against Wario, the Mystical Ninja would bounce back and win a triple threat match against Nappa and Air Man. His victory in the triple threat landed him a spot in a Six-Man Elimination Battle Royal for the Casual Championship #1 contenders match. Although he was the smallest wrestler in the ring, he overcame the odds and won. He would face Segata Sanshiro at End Game 6...where the martial artist would prove to have the stronger impact in his arsenal, dropping the ninja directly on the top of his head before pinning him for the 3. Sometimes being small just means you're easier to pick up and then put down. On one's head. 'Season 7: Twerking Relationship' On the first episode of Season 7, Goemon made his debut in the Tag Team division alongside his friend Ebisumaru as The Mystical Ninjas in a fight against The Practice. It was a battle between Science vs Magic, ending with the mad doctors landing both their finishers on the duo simultaneously. The Ninja would return to singles competition on 2014-04-15 in a fatal four way tables match against Bowser, Little Mac and Knuckles. However, #2Kuality would not be on his side as Mac put the King of Awesome through a table, earning the match for the boxer. Goemon would spend the rest of Season 7 in Tag Team action. The team would find an opportunity on 2014-04-22 at the long awaited Tag Tournament for a shot at Shadaloo's Co-Op titles. After an impressive victory over Safety Valve in the first round, The Ninjas would go on to face The Dragons, Billy and Jimmy Lee. Goemon and Ebisumaru's quest for the titles would end here, as the Dragons found a way to win after an arduous match. Gaining a significant fan following after the impressive showing at the tournament, The Ninjas would be booked for two straight weeks. On 2014-04-29, the team took on The DK Crew. Goemon and Ebi would not fare as well as they did in the tournament, and would drop the match to the simians. However, on 2014-05-06, the team would fare better against Sonic & Knuckles, ending the season with a big win. Season 8: Making an Impact Goemon would start the season in a huge way, taking on former VGCW Champion Little Mac and the always tough Flint in a triple threat match on 2014-05-27. Goemon made a big statement, pinning both of his competitors in the match. The week after, 2014-06-14, Goemon would return to Co-Op action against PK Chu, where they easily disposed of the two Children, much to probably amusement of Kefka backstage. This performance was good enough to earn the Ninjas a Number One Contendership the next week against The DK Crew. Try as they might, The Ninjas were once again beaten by the apes. Presumably after some time to reflect on the missed oppurtunity, Goemon returned after a month of absence to face Flint, who was with his new pal Barret Wallace. Whether it was due to Ebisumaru's hypnotic cheerleading or plain brute force from Goemon, Flint quickly succumbed to the Ninja, despite assistance from Barret. At the Chamber of Elimination, the Ninjas would curtain jerk against debuting EDBW Call-Ups ToeJam and Earl. The Groovy Extra Terrestrials would give the Ninjas a hard funking, and Goemon took the pin after a devastating Big Earl Bump. Despite being schooled by two call-ups, 2014-08-05 would be a huge date for the Ninjas, with Ebisumaru making his official Singles Debut against Tingle. Ebisumaru would lose decisively, but despite not being booked, it was a big night for Goemon. After the show ended earlier than expected, a six man dark match was promised to please the fans. Goemon would be thrown into the mix along with the star studded cast of Ness, Air Man, Gabe Newell, Snake and Mike Haggar. Despite being in a match with three former VGCW Champions and the current Casual Champion, Goemon would find a way to eliminate all three of the former champions and win the match! Goemon had made a massive statement and picked up the biggest win of his career. Unfortunately, he chose to do it after the night had ended and many fans had gone home, so the match was not official. Still, Goemon had made a resounding impact on the fans still in attendance, who had seen that the Ganbareniac was no slouch. Goemon was booked the next week against one of his dark match opponents, Snake. Goemon would put the beat down on Snake in this Konami Klash, and picked up a swift victory against the spy. After the bout, many saw Goemon as a future contender for the big belt. These speculations would have to wait though, as on 2014-08-19 Goemon had a Co-Op bout against the DK Crew, a team the Ninjas had yet to defeat. The third time would not be the charm, as the Ninjas fell to the Crew again. The Ninjas would take a three month break after this, with both members turning to focus on their singles careers. on 2014-09-09, Goemon would have the biggest match of his life, going up against the lawyer, Phoenix Wright. Many saw this match as Goemon's big chance to break into the main event scene. Unfortunately for the Ninjas and his fans, Goemon couldn't bring home the win in a heart-breaking loss. Goemon would unfortunately end the season on a loss, but he was Ganbaready for whatever would come next. Season 9: Take a Chance Goemon would start the season the way he did in Season 8: a triple threat match. Goemon went up against Mike Haggar and Zangief on 2014-11-11. Unfortunately, Goemon failed to capture any other similarities between his two triple threat matches, being eliminated first after a double facebuster from his much larger opponents. While some complained of a fast count by the ref, the result was the same: a loss for Goemon. Following a singles push for his partner Ebisumaru, the two reunited against the new team of Dracula and Ganondorf, The Dark Lords, on 2014-11-25. In a 2Kuality filled match which featured the Dark Lords inadvertently attacking each other more than once, The Ninjas failed to capitalize on the poor teamwork of their opponents and ended up picking up the loss. Goemon would return the night of 2015-01-06, to take on a red hot Donkey Kong. This would be Goemon's fifth time in he ring against the big ape, and the second in singles. But although he had a better grasp of one simian than two, DK also seemed to remember the ninja denying him a casual shot three seasons ago, and to make matters worse the match was Extreme Rules. Despite almost being taken down by a Maximum Impact the maniac would power out and nail Goemon with a Banana Slamma on the ramp for a convincing three count. Despite his losses, Goemon still retained his skill at multi-man competition, and would prove it on 2014-01-27, beating Sonic and Arino in a Triple Threat match, although to some ire of the crowd when he pinned the later. He would also end the season picking up a dominating victory with Ebi against Toejam and Earl, ending the season on a high note. 'Season 10: Mystical Wrestling Starring Goemon' Goemon would be given a chance to prove himself in the curtain jerk of Season 10's second episode... against Mike Haggar, who had been a dominating force throughout Season 9. Many fans expected a squash, and it looked like they'd be right, the Mayor of Earth pummeling the poor ninja with every move he had. Goemon would use his ninja training to persevere, and would run the match back in a manner similar to his partner against Bowser last season, and would use his superior agility to nail Haggar with high flying moves while tanking heavy offense, including a brainbuster reminiscient of the one Segata used to beat him back at End Game 6. Having run the match back, Goemon would take advantage of an opening in Haggar's defenses to nail a Goemon Impact for the victory. Goemon had obtained an impressive victory that night, and had likely earned a few new fans with his spirited performance, showing himself as more than just Ebi's tag team partner. Unfortunately, as time has numerous times, success in singles does not always equate to the same in a tag team, and a match against a similarly colored duo in Sonic and Knuckles ended in defeat for the two ninjas, with Goemon being done in by the Blue Blur's trademark Spin Dash. Following his partner's failed attempt at nabbing the VGCW title, Goemon would curtain-jerk in the following show against newcomer Travis Touchdown. Surprisingly given his love of all things Japanese, Travis would take the fight to the ninja with pure aggression, and Goemon, perhaps wanting to test the new generation as others had, responded in kind. It was a fight anyone could win with a single misstep, and ultimately it was Goemon who did so first, giving the assassin his second convincing victory in a row. That wouldn't be the only time the two would cross paths this season, as unknown to the audience Goemon had provided Miles Edgeworth an alibi-breaking piece of testimony he put to use against Dante, foiling his plan to get Travis fired and forcing him into a revenge match he lost. Following this, both Travis and Dante were forced back into their old tag team, to the pleasure of neither. Given Goemon's part in cracking the case, there's no telling what they think of him now. Non-Royal Rumble Record